The present disclosure relates generally to optical device(s) and method(s) for making the same.
Since the inception of semiconductor technology, a consistent trend has been toward the development of smaller device dimensions and higher device densities. As a result, nanotechnology has seen explosive growth and generated considerable interest. Nanotechnology is centered on the fabrication and application of nano-scale structures, or structures having dimensions that are often 5 to 100 times smaller than conventional semiconductor structures. Nanowires are included in the category of nano-scale structures.
Nanowires are wire-like structures having at least one linear dimension (e.g., diameter) ranging from about 3 nm to about 200 nm. Nanowires are suitable for use in a variety of applications, including functioning as conventional wires for interconnection applications or as semiconductor devices. Nanowires are also the building blocks of many potential optical nano-scale devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), nanowire-based fiber optic devices, optical sensors, and display screens, to name a few. Manual assembly may be particularly problematic when forming such optical nano-scale devices.